The Truth Abouth Their Sky
by LittleChomper
Summary: Bagi Tsuna, keluarganya adalah hal yang terpenting. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga mereka, bahkan saat mereka tak percaya padanya. (TYL! Tsuna)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: KHR bukan milik Little Chomper. Vongola Primo (mungkin suatu saat nanti) milik Little Chomper.

* * *

><p>AN: Walaupun Little Chomper sangat-sangat ingin membuatnya, ini bukan fem!Tsuna fic.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth About Their Sky<strong>

Hari ini hujan turun di sebuah kota saat sebuah acara pemakaman berlangsung.

Pemakaman ini sepi.

Karena hanya beberapa orang yang hadir.

Upacara pemakaman ini biasa saja.

Karena tak ada yang menangisi orang yang dimakamkan.

Upacara pemakaman ini aneh.

Karena upacara ini seharusnya tak terjadi.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Abouth Their Sky<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

Tsuna menatap amplop dihadapannya dengan lelah. "Lagi?" tanyanya pada Gokudera yang memberikan amplop itu padanya.

"Ini sepertinya surat, Juudaime. Bukan _paperwork_ dari Reborn." Tangan kanannya, Gokudera menjawab dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu Hayato, surat itu ujung-ujungnya akan menjadi _paperwork_ juga." Tsuna menjawab, tapi ia tetap mengambil amplop itu dari Gokudera. "Kau boleh keluar sekarang, Hayato." Ucapnya sebelum membuka amplop itu. "Dan jangan lupa temui Ryohei-niisan untuk memeriksa lukamu." Tambahnya.

Gokudera membungkuk sebelum berjalan keluar. Tsuna menatap kepergian Gokudera dengan khawatir. Beberapa hari ini para Guardiannya sering mendapat kecelakaan. Mulai dari Lambo yang tergores peluru nyasar, Gokudera yang tabrakan karena rem mobilnya bermasalah, tongkat baseball Yamamoto ditancapi jarum, Chrome yang sakit perut karena memakan sesuatu yang salah, bahkan HIbari pipinya tergores karena seseorang yang tidak dikenal melemparkan pisau padanya. Hanya Mukuro dan Ryohei niisan yang masih baik-baik saja.

Ini bukan hal normal. Tsuna percaya pada para Guardiannya dan pada kemampuan mereka, jadi ia yakin bahwa kecelakaan ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Saat ia mengutarakan kekhawatirannya pada Reborn, Reborn setuju dengannya dan berkata ia akan mencoba menyelidikinya. Namun ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari dan Reborn masih belum memberinya info apapun.

Tsuna menghela napas dan membuka amplop yang diberikan Gokudera padanya. Matanya langsung membelalak saat melihat isi dari amplop itu.

"Ini?"

##

"Reborn-san, kau tahu kemana Juudaime pergi?" Gokudera yang baru saja memeriksa lukanya pada Ryohei mendatangi Reborn yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopi.

"Tidak. Setahuku dia berada di ruangannya mengerjakan beberapa paperwork yang baru kuberikan tadi siang."

Gokudera menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku sudah memeriksa ruangannya, tapi Juudaime tak ada disana."

Reborn meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Jadi, Dame Tsuna berusaha kabur dari paperworknya?" Reborn bertanya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Aku hanya ke taman sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar, Reborn." Terdengar suara dari pintu ruangan Reborn.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera langsung berlari ke arah Tsuna. "Anda sudah berjanji tak akan bepergian sendiri lagi, bukan?"

"Tapi aku hanya ke taman, Hayato. Aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu jika aku keluar dari mansion." Tsuna tersenyum kecil. "Dan ngomong-ngomong Hayato, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Gokudera menatap Tsuna dengan wajah bercahaya dan mata berkilauan. "Anda butuh bantuanku untuk apa, Juudaime?"

"Bisakah kau mencari info tentang Gothi Famiglia?"

"Tentu, Juudaime." Gokudera segera pergi.

Tsuna menatap Reborn. "Aku mencurigai mereka sebagai pelaku dibalik kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang dialami oleh para guardianku, Reborn."

"Tapi kita tak pernah punya masalah dengan Gothi Famiglia."

Tsuna mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa ada yang memerintah mereka atau mereka terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatan mereka. Siapapun yang mencelakai guardianku, pasti sedang mengirimkan suatu peringatan padaku."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Tsuna. Apa kau tidak percaya pada guardianmu? Mereka bukanlah orang-orang lemah yang mudah dikalahkan."

"Aku percaya pada mereka, Reborn. Tapi selagi aku bisa melindungi mereka, aku akan melakukannya. Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti keluargaku." Tsuna berkata dengan nada tegas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Reborn.

Reborn percaya dengan kata-kata Tsuna. Peristiwa dengan Millefore dan sikap Tsuna selama ini sudah membuktikannya. Tsuna tak ragu mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menjaga agar keluarganya tetap aman. Dan saat ia berkata 'keluarga', maka itu juga termasuk Hibari dan Mukuro.

##

Tsuna meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melirik jam di mejanya.

'_Pukul delapan malam. Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sebelum pertemuan itu_.' Batin Tsuna. Ia kemudian menyalakan komputernya dan membuka inbox emailnya. Gokudera sudah mengirimkan info tentang Gothi Famiglia yang tadi dimintanya. Tsuna langsung membacanya.

"Hmm.. famiglia kecil yang memiliki banyak orang-orang berbakat. Mempunyai beberapa sekutu yang tak terlalu kuat.." Tsuna bergumam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sesuatu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Chrome.

_"Ya, Chrome disini. Ada apa, Bossu?"_ terdengar sapaan sopan dari seberang telpon.

"Chrome, apa I-pin bersamamu? Aku tidak melihatnya selama beberapa hari ini."

_"TIdak, Bossu. Mungkin I-pin sibuk di kedai ramen." _

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Chrome."

_"Tidak apa-apa, Bossu." _

Tsuna menutup telponnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir. Intuisinya berkata sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada I-pin. Walaupun I-pin bukan bagian dari Vongola, tapi orang-orang tahu bahwa ia bagian dari keluarga Tsuna. Sama seperti Nana dan Fuuta.

Tsuna menekan intercom yang terhubung ke ruangan Gokudera.

"Hayato, aku akan pergi makan ramen di tempat I-pin. Aku akan pulang sekitar jam sebelas."

"Aku akan ikut dengan anda, Juudaime!"

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi sendiri, Hayato. Kau harus beristirahat agar lukamu cepat sembuh."

"Tapi…"

"Ini perintah, Hayato. Lagipula, masalah apa yang akan terjadi di kedai ramen?"

"Baiklah, Juudaime."

Bahkan dari suaranya saja, Tsuna bisa menebak ekspresi Gokudera sekarang. Ia pasti menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing yang baru saja ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Tsuna bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyambar jas dan mantelnya sebelum pergi.

##

"Obaa-san, apakah I-pin tidak bekerja malam ini?" Tsuna menyapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di balik meja kasir. Ia adalah istri pemilik kedai ramen, satu-satunya kedai ramen yang berada di kota itu dan selalu dikunjungi Tsuna saat ia rindu dengan Jepang.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun." Wanita itu tersenyum hangat saat melihatnya. "Tidak. Sebenarnya, I-pin sudah tidak datang selama seminggu."

"Apa?" Tsuna bertanya tak percaya. "Kenapa obaa-san tidak bilang padaku? Aku sudah memberikan nomor ponselku, bukan?"

"I-pin berkata kalau ia akan mengunjungi masternya di Cina, Tsunayoshi-kun." Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Ia akan disana selama sepuluh hari."

"Oh, begitu?" Tsuna tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggosok pipinya. "Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Aku tahu kau hanya khawatir padanya, Tsunayoshi-kun. Jadi, apa kau akan pesan yang biasa?"

"Ya. Dengan ekstra daging!" Tsuna menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

##

Tsuna menggosok-gosokkan tangannya saat keluar dari kedai ramen itu. Cuaca lumayan dingin dan Tsuna lupa membawa sarung tangannya karena terlalu tergesa-gesa. Walaupun bibi pemilik restoran itu berkata I-pin meminta izin untuk mengunjungi masternya, entah kenapa perasaan Tsuna masih belum tenang. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Fon.

_"Fon disini. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tsunayoshi-kun?" _

"Ah, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam Fon-san, tapi apa I-pin bersamamu?"

_"I-pin?"_ Fon terdiam sesaat. _"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, Tsunayoshi-kun?" _

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, Fon-san." Tsuna menjawab cepat. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Tsuna langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon sebelum mendengar balasan Fon.

"Sudah kuduga, ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya." Gumam Tsuna. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Gothi Famiglia?"

Tsuna lagi-lagi melirik jam tangannya. '_Sudah waktunya_.'


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya~

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Abouth Their Sky<strong>

**CHAPTER II**

Gokudera mondar-mandir di ruangannya sambil berkali-kali melihat jam atau mengecek ponselnya.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk." Ucap Gokudera saat mendengar seseorang mengetok pintunya. "Ryohei-san?"

Ryohei masuk sambil membawa kantong kertas kecil. "Kau masih belum tidur, Hayato?"

Gokudera tak menjawab.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau harus banyak istirahat. Ini kubawakan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit." Ryohei meletakkan kantong yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Tsuna akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu."

"Bagaimana jika hal yang sama seperti saat kejadian Millefore terjadi lagi saat kita tak ada disekitarnya?"

Ryohei terdiam. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya juga khawatir pada Tsuna. Tapi tentu saja ia tak bisa mengatakannya dengan keras karena hanya akan membuat Gokudera semakin cemas. Semenjak kejadian dengan Millefore family, semua guardian Tsuna menjadi sedikit overprotektif. Yah, itu wajar saja, mengingat Tsuna sangat berharga bagi mereka semua.

"Tsuna akan baik-baik saja." Ulang Ryohei lagi. Ia tak tahu, apakah ia mengatakan hal ini untuk menenangkan Gokudera atau menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, aku tetap tak bisa tenang!" Gokudera menghentakkan kakinya dan lagi-lagi mengecek handphonenya.

"Hayato,-"

"Loh, kalian masih belum tidur?" terdengar suara yang akrab bertanya dari arah pintu ruangan Gokudera.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera langsung berlari ke arah Tsuna. "Anda terlambat lima menit dari jam sebelas!"

Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Aku tiba tepat pukul sebelas, Hayato. Butuh lima menit untuk memarkir mobil di garasi dan berjalan kesini."

"Anda tidak membawa sopir bersama anda, Juudaime?"

Tsuna mengangkat bahunya. "Ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku tak tega membangunkan mereka. Malam adalah waktunya beristirahat. Dan itu juga berlaku untukmu, Hayato."

Gokudera menunduk. "Baiklah Juudaime. Aku akan beristirahat sekarang." Ia berjalan dengan lunglai meninggalkan ruangannya.

Ryohei keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan Gokudera. "Kau juga seharusnya beristirahat, Tsuna."

"Ya, Ryohei-niisan. Aku akan beristirahat sekarang." Tsuna menjawab sambil tersenyum lelah. "Selamat malam, Ryohei-niisan."

Tsuna akan berjalan meninggalkan Ryohei, tapi tiba-tiba Ryohei mencekal pergelangan tangan Tsuna.

"A-ada apa, Ryohei-niisan?"

Ryohei menatap Tsuna dengan seksama. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Tsuna? Wajahmu terlalu pucat."

Tsuna langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan panik. "A-aku baik-baik saja Ryohei-niisan. Mungkin hanya karena kurang tidur."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika kau merasa kurang sehat segera temui aku."

"Te-tentu."

Ryohei menatap Tsuna yang berjalan menjauh. Melihat Tsuna yang gugup, Ryohei yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Hanya saja Ryohei tak tahu apa itu.

##

Pertanyaan Ryohei langsung terjawab saat sarapan.

Sarapan di mansion Vongola tak pernah dilalui dengan damai. Apalagi jika Mukuro dan Hibari hadir bersamaan. Namun pagi itu sedikit berbeda. Hal itu terjadi karena kabar yang dibawa Hibari saat mereka sedang sarapan.

"Gothi Famiglia menghilang dalam semalam." Hanya satu kalimat dan seluruh meja langsung hening. Yamamoto lah yang pertama bereaksi.

"Mana mungkin satu famiglia menghilang dalam semalam? Mereka memang famiglia kecil dengan anggota hanya tiga ratusan, tapi mustahil mereka semua menghilang bukan?"

"Aku sudah mengeceknya, herbivore. Mansion mereka kosong dan seluruh mansion berantakan, seakan-akan mereka tergesa-gesa pergi."

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan tiga ratus orang dalam semalam?" Tanya Chrome.

"Oya..oya.. Mereka tinggal dipancing keluar dan dibunuh satu persatu, Chrome-chan."

"Lalu mayatnya?"

"Mungkin dilempar kelaut?" Ryohei mencoba memberi jawaban.

"Kau pikir aku tak memperkirakan hal itu?" Hibari balas bertanya. "Aku sudah memeriksa laut dan satu-satunya hal ganjil yang tersisa di mansion itu adalah bekas terbakar di dinding aula mereka."

"Hmmm.." Hanya itu respon dari Tsuna. "Tak usah repot-repot menyelidikinya, Kyouya. Gothi Famiglia bukan sekutu kita dan mereka tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Vongola. Mungkin mereka terlibat masalah dengan famiglia lain."

Semuanya menatap Tsuna dengan heran.

"Kau yakin, Tsuna?" Yamamoto heran. Biasanya Tsuna peduli pada orang lain, tak peduli mereka sekutu atau tidak.

"Ya, aku yakin Takeshi. Aku tak ingin Vongola terlibat dengan apapun masalah yang membelit mereka. Kita juga punya persoalan sendiri dan tidak sepantasnya kita melibatkan diri dengan famiglia kecil seperti itu."

Hening menanggapi perkataan Tsuna.

Tsuna meletakkan sendoknya dan mengelap mulutnya. "Supnya enak. Pastikan kalian menghabiskan sup kalian sebelum berangkat." Dan dengan kata-kata itu Tsuna meninggalkan meja makan.

##

"Ju-Juudaime, apa anda tahu sesuatu?" Gokudera bertanya dengan hati-hati saat mereka sudah berada di ruangan Tsuna. Ia tahu kalau Tsuna meminta data tentang Gothi Famiglia padanya, lagipula semalam Tsuna tidak berada di mansion hingga pukul sebelas.

"Tidak, Hayato. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tahu sesuatu?" Tsuna menjawab dengan tenang.

"Ti-tidak ada, Juudaime!"

##

Reborn sudah menjadi tutor Tsuna selama bertahun-tahun dan ia sangat paham dengan karakter Tsuna. Wajah tenang yang ditunjukkan Tsuna saat sarapan serta kecurigaannya pada Gothi Famiglia sebelumnya membuat Reborn mempertanyakan hal yang sama dengan para guardian Tsuna.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

##

Tsuna menghela napas panjang. Butuh banyak usaha untuk tetap tenang saat sarapan tadi dan butuh usaha lebih banyak lagi saat Gokudera bertanya kepadanya.

Bzzt..bzzt..

Tsuna mengambil handphonenya dan melihat pesan baru yang masuk.

_"Semuanya sudah diurus."_

Tsuna meletakkan handphonenya kembali di meja. Ia akan melakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk menjaga keluarganya tetap aman, meskipun ada harga yang harus dibayarnya untuk itu.

##

Gokudera selalu yang paling loyal dan paling patuh kepada Tsuna. Ia tak pernah mempertanyakan keputusan Tsuna dan selalu berdiri di belakang Tsuna, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi kali ini dengan terpaksa ia meragukan jawaban Tsuna kepadanya.

Gothi Famiglia?

Tsuna tertarik pada famiglia itu, meskipun Gokudera tak tahu alasannya.

Bekas terbakar di aula?

Tsuna bisa melakukan hal itu dengan X burnernya.

Sikap tak peduli Tsuna?

Itu sangat ganjil dan itu bukanlah gaya Tsuna.

Gokudera mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan hal ini sendiri. Ia harus menceritakannya pada guardian yang lain.

##

"Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, tetap kirimkan email laporan kalian ke alamat ini. Aku akan pastikan akan ada yang selalu mengecek email-email kalian."

"…"

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"…"

Tsuna menutup telfonnya. "Saatnya rencana ini dimulai."

##

"Apa? Gothi Famiglia menghilang?"

"Benar, Boss. Dan ada kabar yang beredar kalau yang terakhir menemui mereka adalah Vongola Decimo."

"Sial!" terdengar suara meja digebrak. "Gothi Famiglia adalah famiglia kecil yang memiliki banyak orang-orang berbakat dan bisa kita kendalikan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Mungkin Vongola Decimo sudah bisa menebak rencana kita, Boss?"

"Tak mungkin! Rencana ini seharusnya sempurna! Gothi Famiglia yang akan mengajukan penawaran kepada Vongola dan kita yang akan menikmati hasilnya. Dan kita juga sudah memastikan kalau tak ada jejak kalau Gothi memiliki hubungan dengan kita."

"Tapi kabarnya Vongola Decimo itu pintar dan penuh perhitungan, Boss."

Mata orang yang dipanggil 'Boss' itu berkilat. "Kalau begitu ia harus disingkirkan."

"Eeh? Berarti kita akan menyatakan perang pada Vongola?"

"Bodoh! Kita harus membuatnya terlihat seperti perbuatan orang lain."

"Ba-baiklah, Boss."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya**

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth About Their Sky <strong>

**CHAPTER III**

"A-aku tak percaya Bossu terlibat dengan hal itu."

Saat ini para guardian ditambah Reborn sedang berkumpul di salah satu ruangan. Gokudera menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui kepada para guardian lainnya.

"EXTREME! Aku juga tak percaya Tsuna terlibat!" Ryohei yang seiring perjalanan waktu sudah bisa mengendalikan suaranya saat berbicara namun terkadang masih kelepasan ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Takeshi?"

"Aku juga tak percaya, tapi…"

"Kufufufu… daripada kita hanya berdiam diri bukankah lebih baik kita bertanya langsung pada Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Tak ada gunanya." Jawab Gokudera. "Aku sudah mencobanya tadi, tapi Juudaime menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tenang, bahkan ia tersenyum kecil."

Bzzt..bzzt..

"Ada ada Fon?" Reborn langsung mengangkat telfonnya.

"…"

"Tidak, I-pin tak ada di mansion."

"…"

"Tidak, setahuku ia juga tidak ke Jepang."

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mencarinya." Reborn menutup telfonnya.

"Ada apa Reborn?" Yamamoto langsung bertanya.

"I-pin menghilang."

"Haah? Gothi Famiglia menghilang dan sekarang I-pin juga menghilang?"

"Semalam Tsuna menghubungi Fon menanyakan apakah I-pin bersamanya karena I-pin mengatakan kalau ia berencana mengunjungi Fon dan sudah seminggu ia tidak bekerja."

"Lalu?"

"Tsuna terdengar sedikit panik saat Fon mengatakan kalau I-pin tidak bersamanya dan memutuskan telfon tanpa memberi penjelasan pada Fon apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Fon ikut khawatir dan berusaha menghubungi I-pin, tapi ia tak bisa dihubungi."

"Sudah kuduga, kita harus langsung menanyai herbivore itu." Hibari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, diikuti oleh Mukuro.

"Kufufufufu.. untuk pertama kalinya, aku setuju denganmu."

##

Tsuna mengerutkan keningnya. Hyper intuition nya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi Tsuna tak melihat ada masalah disekitarnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menatap tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya.

Bzzt..bzzt..

Lagi-lagi ada pesan yang masuk.

_"Butuh satu hari agar bisa hilang dengan sempurna. Aku akan mengabarimu jika ada perkembangan berikutnya."_

Tsuna bersandar di kursinya penuh syukur. "_Yokatta.._" ia memijit dahinya pelan.

Tok..tok..

"Masuk." Tsuna menatap saat melihat seluruh guardiannya plus Reborn masuk ke ruangannya dengan wajah serius. Tsuna sudah bisa menduga penyebab mereka datang bergerombol seperti ini, tapi ia belum bisa mengatakan kebenarannya pada mereka.

Tidak sekarang.

Jadi Tsuna memasang senyum biasanya dan bertanya, "Ada apa kalian datang ramai-ramai seperti ini?"

##

Hibari menatap herbivore yang sedang duduk dihadapannya penuh pertimbangan.

_"Ada apa kalian datang ramai-ramai seperti ini?" _

Herbivore itu bahkan tersenyum.

Dia selalu tersenyum dan senyumnya memberi semangat bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Hibari bisa melihatnya.

Mata herbivore itu tak ikut tersenyum.

##

Reborn mengenal Tsuna. Ialah yang mengubahnya dari DameTsuna menjadi Vongola Decimo. Yah, walaupun bagi Reborn ia tetap murid cerobohnya yang terkadang masih dipanggilnya dengan 'dame'.

Reborn tahu segalanya tentang Tsuna.

Tsuna tak akan berani menatap matanya saat ia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

##

Bagi Yamamoto, Tsuna adalah sahabat pertama yang ia dapatkan. Ia punya banyak teman, tapi hanya Tsuna yang benar-benar memahaminya. Ia ingat ekspresi menyesal Tsuna saat ia berkata kalau ia merasa bersalah sudah merebut baseball dari hidupnya.

Tapi Yamamoto selalu mengatakan, ini pilihannya. Untuk tetap berada disamping sahabatnya, sama seperti untuk pertama kalinya Tsuna berada disampingnya. Saat Yamamoto bersahabat dengan Tsuna, ia sudah memutuskan baseball akan menjadi nomor dua baginya.

Tapi kali ini, Yamamoto terpaksa meragukan sahabatnya.

##

Gokudera menatap wajah Tsuna. Baginya Tsuna adalah segalanya.

Tsuna mengakuinya, hal yang tidak pernah didapatkannya sebelumnya.

Tsuna menyelamatkan hidupnya, hal yang belum pernah dilakukan siapapun sebelumnya untuknya. Kakaknya biasanya selalu berusaha meracuninya.

Gokudera sudah bersumpah, ia akan selalu mengikuti Tsuna seumur hidupnya.

Namun, entah kenapa. Kali ini ia tak yakin dengan Juudaime yang selalu dianggapnya paling benar.

##

Chrome telah dibuang oleh keluarganya.

Ia bisa hidup karena bantuan Mukuro-sama dan ia sangat bersyukur karena itu.

Tapi Tsuna memberinya hal lain.

Tsuna memberinya keluarga.

Keluarga yang menerimanya apa adanya.

Keluarga yang bersedia melindunginya.

Dan Chrome memutuskan ia akan selalu percaya pada Bossu, apapun yang terjadi.

##

Mukuro membenci mafia sepenuh hatinya.

Mafia yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai percobaan.

Dan saat ia berusaha menuntut haknya, mereka malah melemparkannya kedalam penjara.

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa standar hukum para mafia ini.

Karena itulah ia bersumpah ia akan menghancurkan mafia dan menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik.

Tapi Tsunayoshi mendatanginya dalam penjara gelap itu.

Ia membebaskannya dan memberinya kepercayaan sebagai guardiannya, walaupun ia pernah mencoba membunuhnya sebelumnya. Ia bahkan berjanji, ia akan membantunya untuk menciptakan dunia yang lebih baik.

Sekarang Mukuro tak yakin, pantaskah ia mempertanyakan orang yang sudah mempercayainya?

##

Tak ada yang pernah menganggap Lambo serius.

Bagi mereka Lambo hanyalah anak kecil dan tak perlu dipedulikan.

Tapi Tsuna berbeda.

Tsuna memberinya cincin, mengakuinya sebagai guardian, dan menganggapnya ada.

Tsuna mengizinkannya bertarung bersama, dan Tsuna melindunginya saat ia dalam bahaya, tak peduli apa akibatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tsuna yang selalu terlihat khawatir saat melepasnya ke pertarungan, namun pada akhirnya selalu percaya padanya.

Karena itu, Lambo tak yakin, yang mana seharusnya ia percayai?

##

Ryohei selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan ekstrim.

Orang-orang menertawainya dan menganggapnya bodoh atau terlalu terobsesi.

Dan tidak ada yang tahan dengan teriakannya.

Tapi Tsuna berbeda. Tsuna mendengarkan teriakannya. Tsuna tak pernah menertawainya.

Dan Tsuna menganggapnya keren.

Tsuna bahkan mau bertarung melawannya.

Tsuna adalah adik baginya, dan sebagai seorang kakak, ia harus percaya padanya.

##

"Dame Tsuna, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang kejadian semalam?"

Tsuna menatap Reborn dengan lelah. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu? Dan bukankah aku juga sudah memperingatkan kalau jangan terlibat dengan masalah ini?"

"Tapi tingkahmu mencurigakan, Dame Tsuna. Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami." Reborn menatap Tsuna tajam. "Dan Fon baru saja menelfonku, mengabarkan kalau I-pin menghilang."

Tsuna menatap ke arah langit. Mejanya berada disamping jendela dan saat ini para guardiannya berdiri disamping jendela itu. Biasanya Tsuna bisa menatap pepohonan di halaman mansion Vongola, tapi kali ini ia hanya bisa menatap langit yang mulai menggelap.

"I-pin baik-baik saja." Tsuna berkata pendek.

"Dimana dia?" Lambo bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Bersama salah seorang kenalanku."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Juudaime?"

Tsuna bisa melihat rasa ragu yang membayang di wajah beberapa guardiannya. "Bisakah untuk sementara ini kalian percaya padaku? Apapun yang kulakukan ini adalah agar menjaga keluarga kita tetap aman."

Hibari angkat suara. "Jadi kau benar-benar menghabisi Gothi Famiglia, herbivore?"

Tsuna tak menjawab.

Dan para guardiannya plus Reborn menganggap itu sebagai 'Ya'. Mereka semua menatap Tsuna tak percaya, bahkan Hibari dan Mukuro pun menatapnya seakan ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Dan mengingat tatapan itu berasal dari Hibari dan Mukuro, itu sangat berarti.

Tsuna menghela napas. Ia ingin menjelaskan kebenarannya pada mereka, tapi sebelum semuanya beres, akan berbahaya jika banyak pihak yang tahu tentang hal ini.

"Aku tak percaya kau tega melakukan semua itu, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yang pertama kali berteriak padanya.

"Bagaimana anda bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, Juudaime? Anda tak pernah tega membunuh siapapun sebelumnya!" Gokudera ikut meneriakinya.

Sama seperti tatapan tak percaya dari Hibari dan Mukuro yang menganggap ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang melewati batas (kita disini berbicara tentang Mukuro yang sudah mulai membunuh semenjak kecil, dan Hibari yang selalu mengancam akan menggigit setiap orang yang ditemuinya sampai mati) ungkapan tidak percaya dari Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang selalu berada disampingnya membuat Tsuna terluka. Ia tak menyangka mereka akan mengira ia bisa membunuh semudah itu.

Namun Tsuna lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Jika mereka beranggapan seperti itu, maka mereka akan berhenti menyelidiki masalah ini dan mereka akan terhindar dari bahaya. Tsuna kembali menatap langit dan saat melihat sesuatu berkilau dari jauh, ia tahu kalau perkiraannya salah.

"Awas, Hayato!"

##

Mereka menatap Tsuna tak mengerti. Awalnya Tsuna terlihat pasif dan tidak menyangkal apapun, tapi tiba-tiba saja saat ia menatap ke arah jendela, ia terlihat kaget dan segera mendorong Gokudera yang berdiri paling dekat dengan jendela.

Mereka baru mengerti saat menatap Tsuna yang terkapar berlumuran darah.

##

"Boss benar. Jika kita mengincar guardiannya, Vongola Decimo akan bergerak melindunginya."

Dua orang berpakaian hitam-hitam berdiri di salah satu atap gedung mansion Vongola yang berhadapan dengan ruangan Tsuna.

"Tugas kita selesai. Vongola Decimo telah tewas."

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo pulang." Salah seorang dari dua orang yang berpakaian hitam itu menatap rekannya.

"Sayang sekali, kita tak diperbolehkan pulang. Tugas kita harus berakhir disini."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

BAM!

##

Hari ini hujan turun di sebuah kota saat pemakaman Tsuna berlangsung.

_Pemakaman ini sepi. _

Karena hanya beberapa orang yang hadir. Hanya Guardian dan keluarga dekatnya yang hadir.

_Pemakaman ini biasa saja._

Karena tak ada yang menangisi orang yang dimakamkan. Mereka masih dipenuhi keraguan. Walaupun Tsuna tewas karena melindungi Gokudera, mereka menganggap itu sebagai penebusan dosa dari Tsuna karena telah menghabisi Gothi Famiglia.

_Pemakaman ini aneh._

_Karena pemakaman ini seharusnya tak terjadi_.

Jika saja mereka percaya pada Tsuna dan tidak meragukan Tsuna.

Sayang sekali mereka tak tahu kebenarannya. Andai saja mereka tahu.

Sekarang mereka telah kehilangan Tsuna untuk selamanya.

Tunggu.

Benarkah untuk selamanya?

##

Di suatu tempat di Jepang…

"Hajimemashite. Boku wa Kougami Tsunayoshi. Dozo yoroshiku!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ada yang kenal dengan nama Kougami?<strong>


End file.
